


The Broken Locks Were a Warning You Got Inside My Head

by 4thofFive



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4thofFive/pseuds/4thofFive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's been lied to and deceived too many times. It's time for him to protect himself - to make sure no one will harm him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Broken Locks Were a Warning You Got Inside My Head

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for episode 3x18. I thought Steve handled Cath's lie a little too easily and forgave her a bit too quickly. I have no doubt he would have forgiven her eventually but not quite so quickly. Alex said at the beginning of the season that Steve would be even more paranoid now that he'd found out his mother was alive. I agree with him.

Song title from “Broken” by Lifehouse

I own nothing of Hawaii Five-0. If I did the episodes would be much, much different.

**The Broken Locks Were a Warning You Got Inside My Head**

 

Steve slammed the truck door and started the engine peeling away from his mother’s house in a shower of gravel and burning rubber. He knew Catherine was watching him from the front porch but he refused to give her the satisfaction of looking back. As far as he was concerned they were done – permanently.

 

The Commander steered the truck onto the Kalanianaole highway, elbow resting on the door frame as he ran a shaking hand distractedly through his hair trying to calm down and get his rage under control. He couldn’t believe it, couldn’t accept that Cath had kept this secret from him all these months. That she’d lied to him about what his mother was up to. He and Cath had known each other for years – had been best friends and lovers all that time and this is how she treated him?

 

Steve grimaced and slapped both hands back on the wheel as he took a curve too fast and the truck fishtailed. He brought the vehicle under control and looked for a place to pull off the road. He knew he’d cause an accident if he didn’t stop and do something about his out of control emotions. At this point he wasn’t sure he gave a fuck if he was killed in an accident but he didn’t want to hurt anyone else.

 

Steve steered the truck into the parking lot of Waimanalo Beach Park and climbed out of the vehicle. It was night and the beach was mercifully empty. He pulled off his combat boots and socks and began walking barefoot through the cooling sand not consciously heading in any particular direction. Steve strode down the beach breathing deeply, hands fisted at his side, trying to let the softly lapping waves calm the rage inside him. His stomach clenched as he thought about what Cath had done. She joined the long list of people in his life whom he had loved and trusted and then had fucked him over.  He barked out a bitter, mirthless laugh. It seemed like that list was endless.

 

Steve felt his throat tighten as tears stung his eyes. What was it about him that made people turn on him; made people lie to him and try to destroy him?

 

The Commander scrubbed his hands over his face angrily wiping away the wetness he found there. He wasn’t going to cry like a fucking child. That’s what people wanted. They wanted to break him and make a fool of him. Maybe it was funny to jerk around the rough, tough Navy SEAL. Maybe it was some kind of game people liked to play – the bigger they are, the harder they fall wasn’t that the saying?

 

Steve snorted in disgust at himself. It really was his fault, he could see that now. He’d let people get too close, he’d trusted them too much. When his mother supposedly died and his father sent him away it was like his heart had been ripped from his chest and he’d made a promise to himself that he would never let anyone make him feel that way again. He swore that he’d protect himself at all costs by never letting anyone in. He would never allow anyone to hurt him and the best way to do that would be to ensure that he never showed emotion or weakness, to never let anyone get close to the real Steve McGarrett.

 

But coming back to Hawaii, becoming friends with his team and especially with Danny had put paid to that plan. In a disturbingly short amount of time Danny had worked his way under Steve’s skin challenging him, arguing with him, forcing Steve to drop the protective walls he’d built around himself.  Danny had become important to Steve – vitally important. He was Steve’s best friend and brother, someone Steve had come to need in his life; an anchor that held him in place during the storms that had tossed him over the last three years.

 

The Commander dropped bonelessly to sit cross-legged on the sand as he stared dully out into the dark surf. That’s where the problems all began, he realized with sudden clarity. He’d been foolish enough to love and trust people and those people turned around and tried to destroy him. That’s what happened with Cath so realistically it was inevitable that it would happen with Danny and with his team. The more you trust someone the more power they have over you.

 

Steve took a deep, shuddering breath and wrapped his arms tightly around his torso as his stomach burned with acid. He began to realize his mistake: he’d let his guard down and let the 5-0 team and especially Danny into his life and into his heart thereby leaving himself emotionally vulnerable. What a fucking idiot he’d been. Sure, over the past three years Danny had been a rock for him but the same could be said of Joe and of Cath at one time and look what they did to him.

 

Steve dropped his arms and shook them to relieve the tension. He knew what he had to do. He clearly saw the steps he would have to take to protect himself once more – to ensure that no one ever had that power over him again. He nodded to himself and climbed to his feet. Decision made.

 

**********

 

Steve walked briskly into the 5-0 offices the next morning and almost felt his resolve crumble when Kono turned to him and gave him a bright, dimpled smile. He swallowed hard and turned his eyes away from her.

 

“Good morning boss,” the young officer called cheerfully.

 

“Morning,” Steve responded formally, “Are Danny and Chin in yet?”

 

Kono’s smile flickered as she saw the angry set to Steve’s shoulders and the dark circles under his eyes. He obviously hadn’t slept and something had him twisted in knots.

 

“Chin’s in the locker room getting changed. Danny’s dropping Grace off at school but he’ll be here in a few minutes.”

 

Steve nodded once.

 

“Fine. When they get in will you tell them I want to have a staff meeting in the conference room immediately?”

 

Kono blinked in confusion. She didn’t think they’d ever had anything as formal as a staff meeting. Usually they just gathered around the tech table and chatted about their latest case or whatever had come up.

 

“Umm...yeah sure.”

 

With another abrupt nod, Steve strode into his office and shut the door firmly behind him.

 

**********

 

Steve waited until everyone was seated before he entered the conference room. He marched to the head of the table and cleared his throat as he shuffled papers in his hands. He had no idea what was on the papers, he’d just grabbed them off his desk needing something to hold as he made this series of announcements. Steve took a deep, calming breath and glanced at each of his team members before fixing his gaze on the window behind them.

 

“I’ve become concerned over the last while at how casual and unprofessional this team has become...”

 

Danny’s face flushed red immediately and he opened his mouth to argue but Steve held up one hand to stop him.

 

“Please don’t interrupt. I feel that we’ve become too familiar with each other and that’s made us too soft so I’m instituting some changes effective immediately.”

 

The three seated team members glanced at each other nervously then looked warily back at their boss.

 

Steve shifted the papers from one hand to the other.

 

“Firstly, from now on when we go out on an investigation or to a crime scene, you are to address me as Lt. Commander and I will address you by your ranks.”

 

Danny snorted in disgust but Steve carried on knowing if he let the blonde man start ranting it would never stop.

 

“We can call each other by our given names here in the office but when anyone else is around, we will address each other by our ranks. Secondly, the work hours for this office – assuming we don’t have an active investigation and need to put in extra time – are 8 a.m. to 5 p.m. and everyone will be here at their desks at 7:50 a.m.”

 

Danny leaned forward in his chair, his hands fisted on the table but Steve once again raised his hand, palm out to quench whatever his partner was about to say.

 

“Danny on the days you take Grace to school you have permission to come in later but you are to stay late to work off that time.”

 

Danny’s face hardened at that.

 

“Hey I don’t need you to tell me how to act like a pro...”

 

The commander raised his voice drowning out the blonde man’s words.

 

“Thirdly I don’t want to see anyone standing around shooting the breeze during the work day. Aside from lunch and coffee breaks you are to stay busy with your work. If I see you outside of those time chatting about something not work-related I will find you something to do, is that understood? This is an elite investigations unit and we will conduct ourselves with professionalism at all times.”

 

Steve dropped his eyes to meet the shocked gazes of each of his team members.

 

“Are there any questions?”

 

Danny jabbed an angry hand in the air as if asking a question in school.

 

“I have a question _Commander_ ,” he growled. “What the fuck is wrong with you? What kind of game are you playing here?”

 

Steve tightened his jaw and glared at his partner.

 

“It’s no game I assure you. These are my instructions and I expect them to be obeyed.”

 

“But...” Kono spoke up, her voice a mixture of betrayal and shock, “I don’t understand what’s happened? Have we done something wrong or to make you think we aren’t as dedicated to 5-0 as you are? I thought we were a team – friends.”

 

“We are a team,” Steve affirmed quietly, unable to meet the young officer’s wide, hurt eyes when he failed to confirm they were friends. “We are a team of professional investigators and I am in charge. These are my instructions and I expect them to be carried out to the letter. If any of you don’t like it or think you can’t adjust, you’re welcome to put your transfer application in my inbox.”

 

With that Steve turned abruptly and marched out of the room, three pair of shocked eyes watching him go.

 

The Commander felt his guts roil as he hurried back to his office and shut the door behind him. He had to swallow against the bile rising in his throat. He wanted desperately to return to the conference room to take it back, to repair the friendships he’d just destroyed but he knew he couldn’t. He’d already allowed these people to get too close to him – to make him too emotionally vulnerable. It couldn’t be allowed to continue. This time when they turned on him like Cath did he would be ready.

 

**********

 

Danny paced up and down the sidewalk in front of the coffee shop, a long-forgotten cup of latte cooling in his hand. Kono and Chin sat slumped on a nearby bench alternately staring at him and at each other. Everyone felt like a bomb had been dropped on them.

 

“I don’t understand this,” Kono mused as she looked up at Danny. “He was fine yesterday. Everything was fine and now he’s gotten all...” the young woman shrugged, at a loss for words.

 

“He’s gotten all Navy,” supplied Chin quietly.

 

Danny stopped pacing and turned to face his friends.

 

“Something’s wrong, I know it. This isn’t him. He’s never been this much of a hard-ass with us – I don’t care about his background. He’s never run 5-0 life a fucking battleship captain. Why would he start now?”

 

The two other officers shook their heads in confusion.

 

“Maybe the Governor said something to him?” suggested Chin after a few moments of quiet. “Maybe he was pissed at something we did and gave Steve hell for it.”

 

Danny shook his head dismissively.

 

“Steve and the Governor have worked out their issues and he’s agreed to let Steve handle 5-0 as he sees fit. Besides, we haven’t done anything wrong. If we had Steve would tell us about it.”

 

“Maybe you should try and talk to him Danny?” Kono piped up. “He’ll listen to you.”

 

Danny snorted derisively.

 

“I tried that after our staff meeting. I went into his office and he ordered me out.”

 

The blonde man ran a weary hand down his now-pale face.

 

 “Fuck he was so cold. If he’d yelled at me or something I could have handled it but he was just so cold and business-like.”

 

Chin sighed as he climbed to his feet dropping his empty coffee cup in a nearby garbage container before turning back to his friends.

 

“Danny’s right, something is wrong. Something happened between yesterday afternoon and this morning that made Steve act this way. We need to find out what it was.”

 

Danny nodded slowly.

 

“Yeah it did and I’m willing to bet it has something to do with that mother of his.” He turned his attention to their youngest team member. “Kono, why don’t you give Cath a call and see if she knows anything?  In the meantime I’ll try and get hold of Mommie Dearest and get her to tell me what’s upset Steve so much.”

 

The two other team members nodded and Chin looked at his watch and grimaced.

 

“We’d better get back. We’re coming up on our allotted 20 minutes for morning coffee. We don’t want to upset the Lt. Commander any more than necessary.”

 

**********

 

Kono let the cafe door close behind her and stood in the foyer momentarily until her eyes adjusted to the dim light inside. She looked around until she spotted Catherine hunched over in a booth in the very back. The young officer walked down the aisle between the booths and slid into the bench opposite her friend.

 

“Thanks for meeting me Cath. I really need to talk to you.”

 

Catherine raised wet, blood-shot eyes to her friend and Kono gasped at the devastation on the beautiful woman’s face.

 

“Cath what’s wrong?” she demanded, reaching across the table to lay her hand over her friend’s.

 

“Oh Kono,” Catherine choked out before placing her free hand over her eyes as she began to cry quietly.

 

Kono felt her heart pounding in her chest as she watched the other woman struggle to control her emotions.

 

“Cath my god, what’s wrong?”  Kono repeated as she tightened her grip on the other woman’s hand.

 

“St-Steve...we...I told him and he...”

 

Kono leaned forward until she was holding Cath’s hand in both of hers.

 

“OK slow down and tell me what’s wrong. What happened with Steve?”  


Catherine took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. She sat up straight and met Kono’s eyes.

 

“I lied to him,” she announced quietly. “I lied to him about something that happened to his mother a few months ago. I finally told him about it last night and he...he told me to leave. He wouldn’t talk to me,” Cath’s bottom lip quivered and her eyes brimmed with tears once again. “Oh Kono I think he hates me now.”

 

Kono chewed on her lip distractedly. The pieces were starting to fall together. This incident was undoubtedly the cause of Steve’s sudden behaviour change but why was he taking his anger out on the team and why hadn’t he told Danny that he and Cath had had a fight? Usually the blonde man’s home was Steve’s first stop when anything was upsetting him.

 

The young Hawaiian officer turned her attention back to the Navy Lieutenant and rubbed her cool hand soothingly.

 

“Look, maybe Steve is upset and angry with you but give him time to calm down. I’m sure after he’s had time to work it through in his head he’ll forgive you ok?”

 

Cath squeezed her eyes closed and shook her head slowly from side to side.

 

“I don’t know Kono. I just don’t know. You didn’t see his face when I told him. I just...I care about him. He’s my best friend and I don’t want to lose him.”

 

Catherine opened her eyes and her pale face lit up with a hopeful expression.

 

“Do you think Danny would talk to him? If anyone can get through to him it’s Danny.”

 

Kono gave the other woman a pained smile, no use telling her that Steve wasn’t talking to anyone at this moment.

 

“I’m sure Danny will try.”

 

**********

 

The three team members sat at a picnic table in front of Kamekona’s shrimp shack. Their strained and awkward work day had mercifully ended at 5 p.m. and they left the office with only a quick look back at their stony-faced boss who remained at his desk doing paperwork.

 

Danny’s heart had lurched at the sight of his friend, head down and refusing to look at them or to say goodnight. He wanted so much to bust into Steve’s office and demand the other man open up to him and tell them exactly what had happened to make him behave this way. But he knew it was useless. The dark-haired man had rebuffed any attempt at conversation during the day. A meeting the team had had with several members of the HPD and HFD top brass about a string of recent arsons had been clipped and businesslike. Danny saw the confused expressions on the faces of the other cops and firefighters when Steve addressed him as “Detective Williams” and Danny had to answer with “Lt. Commander” when everyone who knew them was used to hearing “Danno” and “babe.”

 

Unfortunately Danny’s very brief, coolly civil conversation with Steve’s mom had shed no new light on her son’s odd behaviour. It was obvious what had happened with Catherine had caused Steve’s attitude change but the team couldn’t figure out how it involved them.

 

The blonde detective now sat lost in his thoughts as he shoved a pile of garlic shrimp around on his plate. The cousins had been discussing the McGarrett situation as they ate dinner but Danny had stayed quiet and didn’t add anything to the conversation. The truth was Danny was scared. He was terrified he’d lost Steve’s friendship forever and he didn’t know what he’d do without it. Aside from the joy of being with Grace, becoming friends with Steve had made life on this small island bearable for Danny. Yes he loved Chin and Kono and considered them treasured friends but he and Steve had a unique bond and thinking about losing it opened a gaping hole in his heart.

 

“I get that he’s mad at Cath,” Kono mused to her cousin as Danny began to tune back into the conversation. “She was dumb to lie to him and she knows it. So many people have lied to him in his life that he’s now paranoid about it. But why is he taking it out on...”

 

“That’s it,” Danny interrupted, suddenly sitting up straight, his eyes bright with realization. “That’s what’s wrong.”

 

Chin and Kono exchanged confused glances before turning their attention to the Jersey native.

 

“What are you taking about Danny?” Chin asked. “What is what?”

 

Danny looked over at the two with the expression he always wore when he figured out a clue on a case they were working.

 

“What Kono said about too many people lying to him and him being paranoid about it; he’s scared.”

 

Chin furrowed his brown in confusion.

 

“I still don’t see what...”

 

It was Kono’s turn to interrupt.

 

“You think he’s acting this way because he’s paranoid that we’re going to lie to him like Cath did.?”

 

Danny nodded rapidly.

 

“Think about it from his perspective. People have been lying to him for most of his life – people he’s loved and trusted. There are maybe a handful of people in his life that Steve trusts unconditionally and Cath was one of them. Imagine how he felt when he found out she’d joined the ranks of people keeping secrets from him.”

 

Chin pondered that then shrugged slightly.

 

“Yeah...ok I get that but Cath’s secret wasn’t as bad as his mom’s or Joe’s.”

 

Danny waved a dismissive hand as he began to climb out from behind the picnic table.

 

“That doesn’t make a difference; to Steve it’s not a matter of degrees. He either trusts you or he doesn’t. His life is too fucked up and his trust has been violated too many times for him to see those shades of grey.”

 

Kono watched as Danny pulled a couple of dollars from his pocket and left them under his plate for the young woman who cleaned the picnic tables.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“I’m going to try to talk to him,” replied Danny as he shoved his remaining cash back into his pocket and pulled out his car keys.

 

“He’s not going to be too welcoming to you brah,” Chin warned.

 

Danny stilled for a moment and licked his lips nervously before shrugging.

 

“I know but I have to try. I have to get through his thick head that we love him and he can trust us. He may throw me out of his house but I have to at least try.”

 

*********

 

When there was no answer to his knock Danny used the key Steve had given him months ago and opened the front door. The house was silent. The detective walked through the living room into the kitchen and looked out the window to the beach beyond. Sure enough his part fish partner was in the ocean swimming powerfully. The detective watched his friend for a moment. Usually when Steve swam like that – like he was punching and kicking the water with every stroke – it meant he was upset and trying to come to grips with a problem. At least this time Danny had a pretty good idea of what the problem was.

 

Danny took a deep, steadying breath and walked out of the kitchen onto the lanai and over the sand down to the beach as Steve approached the shore. He wasn’t intimidated by Steve – he knew his friend would never hurt him physically – but he was afraid of the other man’s anger. He feared he wouldn’t be able to get through to the hard-headed SEAL and their friendship would be lost forever. Danny would just have to be the calm one this time. The blonde man couldn’t help but smirk at that idea. No one ever accused him of being calm.

 

Steve trudged out of the ocean with his head hung low and looking like he was dragging an anchor chain behind him. Danny’s heart ached at the lost look on his friend’s face. A look that disappeared instantly to be replaced by anger the moment Steve looked up to find his partner standing on the shore.

 

“What are you doing here Danny?” he snapped as he grabbed a towel off the back on one of his beach chairs. “Is it something work related?”

 

“You could say that.”

 

“What? A new case?”

 

Danny tipped his head to the side and considered the other man’s words for a moment.

 

“I guess it is a new case, but more of a mystery that needs to be solved. The mystery of why Steven J. McGarrett has turned on his friends – his Ohana – and no longer wants anything to do with them.”

 

Steve snorted and turned away slightly giving far more attention to drying himself off than was strictly necessary.

 

“I haven’t turned my back on anyone. We still work together. Don’t make a big deal out of it.”

 

Danny huffed out an ironic laugh.

 

“No you see to us it is a big deal. You’re not just our boss you’re our friend – my brother, Gracie’s uncle – and suddenly you don’t want to be around us and can barely look at us and we can’t help wondering what we’ve done to make you act this way.”

 

As Danny watched Steve swallowed thickly and covered his face with his towel for a moment as if to hide his eyes. Steve took a deep breath and dropped the towel away giving Danny a hard look.

 

“I don’t want to discuss this with you so why don’t you leave so I can get on with my evening.”

 

Steve began to walk up the beach toward the house but Danny jogged after him grabbing the taller man by the bicep to stop him. Steve wrenched his arm out of Danny’s grip and spun around, one fist in the air.

 

“Don’t fucking touch me Danny!” the taller man growled.

 

Danny lifted his hands in front of his chest, palms out as if surrendering to his partner.

 

“Go ahead Steve, hit me. Punch me in the jaw why don’t you? Pick me up and throw me bodily out of your house. It’s what you want to do isn’t it? I think you should. I think you should hit me hard because god knows it would hurt me a lot less than what you’re doing to me now.”

 

Steve stood shocked, staring at Danny open-mouthed. In an instant he seemed to snap out of his reverie and turned to hurry to the house as if trying to get away from his partner.

 

Danny wasn’t that easily dismissed.

 

“I know what happened with Catherine,” Danny announced as Steve approach the steps to the lanai. The taller man froze.

 

“I know what she did. She told Kono. I know how much it must have hurt you,” the words came tumbling out of Danny’s mouth as if he had to say everything before Steve went into his house and shut the door on his face.

 

“I’m sorry she did that babe and god knows she’s sorry but it’s not fair of you to take it out on us. It’s not right for you to turn your back on the three people who have supported you through everything, who have never let you down.”

 

As Danny watched Steve seemed to shrink into himself. He still would not turn around.

 

“You...you don’t understand,” Steve’s voice was rough when he spoke.

 

“I do babe,” Danny replied softly taking a few tentative steps towards his partner. “You’re afraid we’re going to do the same thing to you someday. You think because a few people have lied to you...”

 

“A few people!” Steve shouted spinning around to loom over Danny, his face red and angry. “A few people?”

 

Steve began counting off fingers as he listed those who had wronged him in his life.

 

“My mother, my father, Governor Jameson, Nick Taylor, Joe, Jenna and now Cath!” Steve’s voice broke on the last name. “Now Cath has lied to me too. Everyone fucking lies to me,” Steve shouted seemingly unaware of the tears that had formed in his eyes. He took in a deep, shuddering breath.

 

“But no more. No one is going to fuck me around anymore.”

 

“Steve,” Danny coaxed softly. “You can’t live your life like that, with no friends? No one to count on? No one who cares about you? I know you’ve been screwed over by a lot of people but Chin, Kono and I aren’t among them. We love you and we’re not going to let you down.”

 

Steve pressed his lips together and turned away from Danny.

 

“You will someday,” he responded flatly.

 

Danny shook his head firmly and reached out to grasp Steve’s forearm. This time his hand wasn’t shrugged off.

 

“No babe. No we won’t.  We’ve been there with you through everything – jail, North Korea, your sister’s kidnapping. We’ve always stood beside you like you’ve stood beside us. That’s not going to change.”

 

Steve swallowed convulsively and Danny saw him blink away tears.

 

“How do I know? How can I be sure? If you turned on me Danno I...I don’t know what I’d do.”

 

Danny sighed softly and took another step towards his friend until they were only inches apart.

 

“I’m not going to turn on you, babe. Neither are Chin and Kono. We love you. You need to trust us. Even if it’s the hardest thing you ever have to do in your life you need to have faith in us, just like we have faith in you. We’re a family Steve.”

 

Steve turned slowly and Danny felt his throat tighten at the emotion etched on the taller man’s face.

 

“I’m not sure I’d survive,” Steve croaked as he struggled to contain his emotions. “If you turn on me I don’t think I can survive.”

 

Danny drew himself up to his full height and met Steve’s eyes unwaveringly.

 

“You’ll never have to find out.”

 

Steve shuddered and lunged forward wrapping his arms tightly around Danny burying his face in the other man’s shoulder.

 

“I’m sorry Danno. I’m so sorry I was just...”

 

Danny rubbed his hands up and down his best friend’s back.

 

“It’s ok babe,” Danny whispered as he felt his tough as nails partner shiver in his arms. “It’s ok.”

 

**********

 

Chin and Kono looked up warily as Steve walked into the 5-0 offices the next morning with Danny trailing behind him.

 

The Commander stopped just inside the double doors and stared at his teammates nervously for a moment. Finally he smiled and stretched out his arms. The two Hawaiian officers walked into the embrace.

 

**********

 

“I’m so sorry Steve.”

 

The Commander could hear Catherine’s voice quaver over the phone line.

 

“I know,” Steve responded holding the phone tightly to one ear as he rested his forehead on his other hand. “I know you are and I’m sure one day I’ll forgive you but right now I just need time Cath. I need time to process everything ok?”

 

Steve could hear the Lieutenant sniffle and he felt an overwhelming urge to find her and take her in his arms but he couldn’t, not yet, maybe not ever again – at least as lovers.

 

“Will you call me when you’re ready?” she asked tentatively, her voice small.

 

Steve gave a weak smile even though she couldn’t see it.

 

“I will. I promise. I still love and care about you Cath, that hasn’t changed. I just...I’m not sure where we go from here.”

 

Cath gave a ragged sigh.

 

“I love you Steve.”

 

With that she hung up and Steve buried his face in his hands.

 

The end.


End file.
